Ravenswood
by So.Not.Your.Average.Girl
Summary: Raven Collins is the daughter of Raymond Collins and the cousin of Miranda. She finds a gravestone with her name and picture on it, then its switched out and Miranda and Caleb arrive, she has a crush on caleb. Then when she finds out they found their gravestones were swaped, they get together to find out what the hell is happening. CalebxOC (ON HIATUS!)
1. Profile

Full Name: Raven Caroline Collins

Species: Human?

Nicknames: Rae, Rae-Rae, Venny

Haircolor: black with purple tips

Eyecolor: chocolate brown

Skintone: light russet

Age: 15

Height: 5'4 and a half (Her doctor says she still might grow to 5'5)  
Weight: 113 pounds

Bloodtype: AB-

Likes: Sushi, steampunk, riceballs, The Dawn Peace (made up hippie shop), forever 21, Punk and Rebels (made up, well…Punk and rebel (along with some gothic stuff) shop that also has bobble heads, gum, tattoo shop and piercings), Three Days Grace, Hollywood Undead, Skillet, Linkin Park, All American rejects, skullcandy, airwalk, all types of animals (except sea lampreys, spiders and coconut crabs), reptiles, rodents, felines, canines, tall guys (between 5'11 and 6'4), books, reading, music, cars, skateboards, Emeniem,the song "Gorgeous Nightmare" , coke , morse code, star bucks, soul eater, shugo chara, naruto

Dislikes: Frilly dresses, drama queens, Tessa, Zack, people using dogs to fight, people think snakes are slimey, sea lampreys, spiders, coconut crabs

Personality: Raven is pretty laid-back and outgoing, she can be very sarcastic, and she loves to mess with people too, and has a strong passion for animals

Piercings: Small fake diamond on bridge of nose, small band on right ear, two studs on right ear

Tattoos: swirl tribal tattoo on right shoulder, tribal butterfly tramp stamp (blue, purple, black, pink)

Romances: Zack (Ex)

Relationships:

Raymond Collins (Father): They were close when her mother was alive, but she died now they are not really close, she doesn't really like him

Caroline (Mother, OC): They were close to, she loved hanging out with her mother, and Caroline was a lot like Raven, rebelling and messing with people

Coraline (Little sister, OC): Coraline was only 2 after her mother died, anyways Raven is very close to her younger sister and loves her very much

Caleb Rivers: Raven gets along with him fine,she has a little crush on him

Miranda Collins: When they met they got along really great

XXXXX

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!


	2. Cousins and Shopping

_**Chapter 1: Cousins and shopping**_

_"Damn it!"_  
_"Let go of my daughter!"_  
_"Mommy!"_  
_Bang!_

I sat up with a gasp, I looked at the time.

_9:28 AM_

Letting out a sigh, I got out of bed then dressed into a Three Days Grace shirt, dark ripped jeans that came to my knees, a pair of black and white converses, and black fingerless gloves and my mother's necklace. I left my room and passed my little sister, Coraline. My sister Coraline is 12. She looked like Mackenzie foy…But will black hair that had red tips, and she had dark chocolate eyes, and she stood around 4'12 in a half.

"Hey Corey."

She smiled and waved, and then her calico kitten jumped on her shoulders. She was mute do to emotionally trauma, anyways I decided go to my aunt's room. I never met her, but there was some perfume that I like there which I left there. I opened the door…To see someone in her bed!?  
"AH!"  
"AH!"  
We stared at each other for like, 60seconds…

"Who are you?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Your, in my house…so…"  
"I'm Miranda…"  
"Wait, Miranda? Miranda Collins?"  
"How do you know…"  
"Your mom is my aunt, and my dad is your uncle…I'm Raven."  
We shook hands, "I just…Came here to grab some perfume…" I grabbed the perfume with the squeeze ball, it smelled like vanilla and oranges. I left, closing the door behind me.

_Wham!_

Another person? I'm not complaining but…What the hell?!

"Umm…"  
"I'm Raven, Miranda's cousin…"  
"Wait so you're the daughter of Raymond? He didn't really act like he had any…"  
"No, kidding…" After excusing myself I left, what the hell is going on? Then I stopped when I saw 2 people at a grave. I remember them, the mayor's kids. I went down and looked at the grave (Luke and Olivia left), the grave said, "The Black Widow."  
_**XxXxX**_

"Coraline! Coooreey! Cora! Ree-ree!" I shouted, looking for my sister, I turned around.  
Corey.

"Ah!" I squeaked, jumping. One of her nicknames is, Houdini. She always appears or vanishes like some ninja, I can do that too, but Coraline is a little better. She smiled at me, in a mischievous way, I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Cora. I'm gonna go make Miranda shop with me wanna come?" She nodded vigorously. I chuckled before going upstairs with her. We went down the hall and to Miranda's door.

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it?"  
"It's Raven."  
"Come in!"  
I opened the door, "Who's she?" Miranda asked, looking at Coraline. "My little sister, Coraline. Coraline, Miranda." I said, Miranda smiled and said high. Coraline just smiled.

"So, we are going shopping."

"We?"  
"Yes, we."  
"I'm good."

"Too bad, I need new shirts aaaaaaandah….I know awesome shops."  
"Like I said, I'm good."  
"So your refusing."  
"Yes."

Coraline and I looked at each other, then went over to Miranda's bed. Grabbed her by her ankles….And dragged her. "Wha-HEY!"  
_**XxXxX**_

"A hippie shop?"  
"People don't realize, it's actually one of the coolest places to find cool and some punk stuff." We all went in, and were greeted by Dawn. (AN: Dawn is basically a blonde, hippy version of Katy Perry), "Good day, amazing friends! Who's this Rae-Rae?" She asked, stepping from a stool and walking over to us. "Oh, this is my cousin Miranda. Miranda, this is Dawn." Dawn hugged her while Miranda looked confused, Dawn does that to pretty much everyone I introduced. Than Sunshine came out (her dog), who wore the usual flower headpiece. We petted her before grabbing some stuff. Then I heard Miranda called us over, we went over to find a nice dress. My eyes widened as I saw it.

It was a simple, yet beautiful white dress. "That would look great on you." I said to Miranda, she looked at me.

"Oh no no no no-"

"Oh, yes yes yes yes." I replied teasingly, I shoved her into a dressing room then Coraline and I put our weight against the door.

"Hey! Lemme out!"  
"Yeah, I'll let you out, AFTER you put on the dress and come out." She sighed loudly, then after about a minute or two we let her out.

Wow.

"Dang girl, you look better than I do in a stripper outfit." I said, she smiled then did a twirl. "Okay, Genevieve, lets go before your 11 sisters arrive." I joked, Miranda chuckled before changing back. We bought that dress, a red peace sign bracelet for Coraline (Red, Shocking) and a couple of other stuff. "Two more shops, then lunch." I said, leaving the store with them, forever 21, next.

**_XxXxX_**

"I love these new gloves!" Miranda exclaimed, putting on the white leather fingerless gloves. We hit the two stores and we were now heading to starbucks for lunch. I got a lemon muffin with a mango lemon smoothie ,yum! After enjoying our awesome-ass day, we went back home. I dumped my stuff on my bed and lied on the floor.

Then I heard Koda barking and shouting. "Ah! No! Bad doggy! HELP!"  
**Caleb's POV:**  
Miranda's cousin? Wow, Miranda's "uncle" doesn't really look like the fatherly-type. I went down a hallway, but stopped in my tracks when I heard a growl behind me. I slowly turned around.

_That is a BIG dog…_

He started to snarl and I chuckled nervously, then took off. I felt teeth sink into my foot, I let out a yelp before falling. "Ah! No! Bad Doggy! HELP!" I shouted.

"Koda! NO! Bad dog!"

**Raven's POV:**

I grabbed Koda by his collar and practically ripped him off of Caleb. Caleb jumped to his, "Caleb, I am SO sorry! He doesn't know, and problably thought you were an intruder or something." I explained while Caleb tried to catch his breath, "It's cool…"

_**XxXxX**_

Koda lied down on the floor while I was on the bed with Jackson on my shoulder and Piper napping between my legs. I looked at koda , who was whining , letting out a sigh I patted a spot on the bed. He jumped up before resting his head on my knee, I scratched behind his ear.

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?"  
"Caleb."  
"Oh, come in!"

Caleb came through the door and raised an eyebrow at the rat on my shoulder and the cat, "The cat is Piper, the rat is Jackson." I said, he smiled.

_Holy cow, I'm getting butterflys in my stomach._

"So…You gave your pets human names? And you named the rat Jackson?"

"Don't diss the names!"  
He laughed.  
If he keeps this up I'm gonna pass out.

After chatting for a bit, then he left.

_Holy Canoli, I have a crush on someone who already has a girlfriend._

_**XXXXXXXXXRAVENSWOODXXXXXXXX**_

I do not own anything! I ONLY OWN MY OCs!


	3. Parade

**Chapter 2: Parade**

I rang the doorbell that belonged to the Matheson house; I had a recycle bag in my hand that had at least 8 spray paint remover spray cans. The door opened to reveal Luke, when he saw me he looked annoyed.

"Look, this family has been through enough, and we don't need your-"  
I handed him the bag, he looked at it, puzzled.  
"What is this?"  
"Spray paint remover, I saw your mom scrubbing your dad's grave…" I turned and left.

_**XxXxX**_

I walked down the hallway, and then stopped when I heard whispering.

"How could have someone switched our graves, Caleb?"  
"I don't know…"  
I stopped dead on my tracks.

_Flashback:_  
_I took a stroll through the graveyard, most people thought it was freaky, but I liked it. It was quiet, you know? I looked at the graves._

_Maxwell Cullen_

_Morgana Black_

_Jackson McCarty_

_Raven Collins_

_I stopped, and I looked at the name, it had a picture on it. It looked like…Me. But, her hair was shorter and curly/wavy._

_Next Day_

_I went back to the grave, to take a picture of it. Only…It was gone._

_End of Flashback:_  
I leaned against the door when the noise died down.

Click

*door opens*  
"WAH!"  
I face planted into the ground.

_Ow! Dust in the eye! Ow! Ow! Owowowowowowow!_

"Rae?!"  
I looked up at Miranda and Caleb.

"Hi."  
_**XxXxX**_

"Wait so, you saw a grave with your name and picture on it?" Caleb asked, I nodded. "When?" Miranda asked too, "No More than…4, 5 days ago." I explained, "Well. We're gonna get into the Morgue tonight. You can come too." Miranda invited.  
"You mean break in?"  
"Well…Not exactly-Yeah okay, break in."  
I grinned.  
"Count me in!"  
**_XxXxX_**

I let out another sigh; I decided to skip dinner tonight. I had a big breakfast and lunch anyways; I didn't feel like seeing my dad.

_**XxXxX**_

I pulled on a marvel comics tee, dark skinny jeans and my black converses but I changed the laces to hot pink and neon blue laces. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, leaving two pieces of the hair on near my forehead loose. I grabbed my neon rainbow and black messenger bag and dumped my school stuff out. I grabbed my notebook, 2 pens, a pencil, 2 plastic bags, gum and pink lemonade mints. Miranda and Caleb left early, I asked them too, so they wouldn't have to wait for me.

I took coralline with me, told about the graves but asked her to just go to the parade; I didn't want to risk her getting hurt. I went down to the Morgue, looking for them. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around.

_Caleb_.

"Ah!" I squeaked, jumping. Caleb raised an eyebrow, I cleared my throat. "So uh, did you and Miranda find anything?" I asked, "Well, Remy is here. And she's helping us out." He filled me in on who Remy was.

"Okay, I'll just look around."  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Then he left without saying another word. I walked around, I accidently bumped into a book case causing a slightly stained old binder to fall out. Cursing at my klutziness, and went down to pick it up. Then stopped when I came to some type of really old gossip-like column of the school's newspaper.  
"What the…" I looked at a picture with a column below it.

_Raven Collins and Caleb Rivers a couple? What About Miranda Collins?_  
I looked back up at the picture, it was a little blurry. But it looked like, a couple kissing.

_That's me and Caleb._

"Rae-Rae! We're leaving!" I folded the paper back up and put it in a plastic bag then put that in my note book. "Coming!" I shouted, putting the notebook in my bag. Leaving.

_**XxXxX**_

I sat in the car, sitting next to Caleb. Not really listening until Remy talked about how when a solider is the only survivor, 6 kids die. Wow. Then the car slowed when we spotted Olivia and Luke.

"Guys, that's my boyfriend and his sister…Lets keep this to ourselves."

"I don't even know what this is."  
The car stopped beside them and they looked at us, "Want a lift? It's gonna pour any second. "Luke looked at Caleb, "What's he doing here?" Rude much? "I really don't want to walk home in the rain." Liv said, stopping a close in the future argument. "Wait so? How is the seating arrangements gonna work?" I asked.

_**XxXxX**_

I was stuck sitting in Caleb's lap, most girls who have crushes on him would probably be comfy. Me? I'm blushing like an idiot. "Hey, Remy, could you turn up the music?" Luke asked.  
"Sure."  
"Oh, if I could go back in time

**_When you only held me in my mind_**

**_Just a longing gone without a trace_**

**_Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face_**

**_I wish you were the one_**

**_Wish you were the one that got away_**

It started to get really foggy and suddenly Miranda…Grabbed the wheel….WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING ON THE ROAD!?  
"LOOK OUT!" My head hit the roof of the car and I landed on the car floor.

_Ouch._

When we realized the car was in the lake we started screaming and banging on the windows and trying open the doors, Miranda was out. Water started going in, it was up to our shouders. Then I felt my side hurting…

_My pocket knife._

I looked down at the water, which was turning red. I heard Olivia scream "Who's Bleeding?!" Then the world started darkening, and I sank.

**Caleb's POV:**

_Shit, shit shit!_

I continued to try to open the door, then I noticed the water was turning red. "Who's bleeding?!" Olivia screamed, then I saw Raven at the bottom, her head was on the seat. I grabbed her and pulled her up. Trying to wake her up.

"Rae? Raven! Come on! Wake up!" I shouted, I pulled the knife out and took my wet jacket off and tried to stop the bleeding.

_Please don't die._

**Coraline's POV:**

I skated down the sidewalk on my skateboard, when there was no sidewalk I started walking. The bridge came into view, then I stopped dead in my tracks. My blood ran cold.

There was a car in the lake.

With people inside.

My sister went in the car…

Before I jumped into the river, I took out the cell and called 911.

"911, whats your emergency."

I couldn't speak, so I used morse code.

_... . .-.. .-. / - -.- / ... .. ... - . .-. / .- -. -.. / ... . .-. / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ... .-. ... / -.-. .- .-. / .. ... / .. -. / - ... . / .-.. .- -.- . / - ... . .. .-. / .- - / - ... . / -... .-. .. -.. -. . / -.-. .-.. - ... . / - - / - ... . / -.. .. -. . .-. / ... ..- .-. .-. -.-_

"Okay, we will be there shortly."  
I turned off my cell, put my bag down and dove into the water, with my skateboard. I swam up to the window, the water was inside and it was red. I started to try to break the window.

No more than 5 minutes later the police and ambulance got the car out.

**_XLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLRAVENSWOODXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXL_**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!

Oh! And the translate for the morse code is this:

HELP MY SISTER AND HER FRIENDS'S CAR IS IN THE LAKE THEIR AT THE BRIDGE CLOSE TO THE DINER HURRY


	4. Mom!

**Chapter 3: Mom!**

**Normal POV:**  
Miranda and Raven were both trying to be revived, their pulse was dropping.

**Caleb's POV:**  
I watched as they called Miranda's death…Then Raven's…

_Why is this happening!?_

**Raven's POV:**  
My vision was blurry; I could make out someone though. It was…a little fuzzy.

"Raven?"  
My eyes opened wide.

"Mom?"  
I looked at her; she was wearing a white sundress with her hair in a side French braid.

"Mom!" I hugged her tightly; she hugged me back then pulled away and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Raven, you have to go back!" I frowned, "But mom…I don't wanna leave you! Please!" I begged, my eyes watering. Her eyes watered too, "Honey, I know you don't want to leave. But, you have too! They need you! Remy, Luke and Olivia!...Your sister…Caleb." I froze, "How do I get back?" I asked, "You have to go through the black gate, then there will be a white door and open run, don't look back! Just run!" She said, I looked behind me, there the black gate was. I turned back to my mom, she wasn't there. The place changed, it was now a cliché scary forest…Only scarier. Then I heard a low growl, I looked into a pair of bright orange glowing eyes.

I ran.

I didn't look back. I could feel it chasing me; I shook the bars on the gate.  
"Please! Open! Please!" I shrieked, I looked behind me. It was gone, and then I heard overlapping snarling. I started to climb the fence, I jumped down, then I saw what looked like the white door, I ran to it and opened the door. A blinding light appeared and I walked through the door.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at a white popcorn ceiling, gasping for air. "Oh my god! She's alive!" I heard a doctor shout, and then I felt blackness. But not death, just darkness.

**_XxXxX_**

**Caleb's POV:**

After Raymond said I was aloud to stay, he went back to get Raven. The doctors said, she's fine and they could take her home. She was just out and had to be careful of her stitches. "I'll get her." I said to Raymond, walking past him, I didn't want him to pick her up when he was just done putting Miranda's dead body in the car. I went into the hospital walked over to her bed. They dressed her in a hospital suit; I went over to her and gently picked her up bridal style and carried her out. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and she nuzzled into my neck, my breath hitched into my throat. I looked at her; she looked so fragile, so beautiful.

_Stop thinking that…You're with Hanna…You love her…Right?_

I shook the thought away then went back outside; I put her in the backseat and climbed in, pulling her closer to me.

**Raven's POV:**

I was too tired to open my eyes, too weak. I felt cold, then when I felt something warm.

_Caleb._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck, feeling warmer.

XxXxX

**Caleb's POV:**

Carla opened the door to Raven's room and left, I set her down on her bed and put a pillow under head. I watched as her dog, Koda carefully got on the bed and rested his head on Raven's arm and whined, and Piper jumped on the bed and slept next to her left leg. I patted Koda on the head, "Good boy." I said. Then I noticed a picture on her dresser, curious, I walked over to it. It was picture of her, her dad, her mom and her little sister. They all looked…Happy. I mean, Raven, looks happy now but…Not as happy as she does in this picture. She didn't look any more than 5 and coralline looked around 3, and Raymond actually looked happy. Raven's mom was beautiful too; Raven defiantly got her looks from her side. I looked at another picture and suppressed a laughed, she still look 5 in this one. She wore a hot pink cupcake doll dress, with neon yellow leggings and bright green sandals and her hair was in at least 5 different braids. Coraline was next to her, wearing a rainbow shirt, pink jeans and blue sneakers and her hair was in 3 braids. Raven looked so innocent; I wondered what happened to her mother? I mean, she's most likely dead but I wonder how she died. I left the room and closed the door.

**Raven's POV:**

I started to stir, and I looked at Piper and Koda. Who were sleepily peacefully, slowly and quietly I got up and walked over to the mirror. I lifted my hospital shirt up a little to look at a piece of cloth-like material with bandage tape; I guess it was covering the stitches. Decided to check up on Miranda, I opened my door. Carla was standing there, letting out a shocked yelp I jumped. "Oh, Raven. I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" She asked, I nodded. "I was just gonna check up on Miranda." She frowned.  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Miranda didn't survive the car crash."  
My eyes widened, "W-What?" My voice cracked, I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from bursting into tears. "Um, excuse. But I have to brush, Piper's fur." Carla looked as if she was about to say something, but I closed the door and covered my mouth with my hand and cried. I took a couple of deep breaths, I walked over to the mirror and put some concealer under my eyes and nose to cover up the redness.

I should go check on ,Caleb.

I left my room and went to Miranda's room. He had to be there, probably looking at some stuff. Walking up to her door I opened it.

"Hey Caleb-" I stopped and walked over next to Caleb, the mirror was shaking and one of the perfumes were were bubbiling. It cracked and shattered, Caleb grabbed me and pulled us down. I pulled away from him and looked at the glass. It was a circle around us. "What the hell…?" I whispered.  
Why is this happening?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXRAVENSWOODXXXXXXXXXX**

I OWN NOTHING!


	5. Authors Note

Um...Hi guys. This is a little awkward, look. I missed an episode of Ravenwoods and it expired, so until it comes onto Netflix or something. I'm not continuing it...Sorry!

-SoNotYourAverageGirl

PS. I DO NOT OWN RAVENSWOOD! I ONLY OWN MY OCs!


End file.
